


It Runs In The Family

by Caelestria



Category: Mad Father
Genre: Gen, Poetry, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caelestria/pseuds/Caelestria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya only wants to make her father see the depth of her devotion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Runs In The Family

When will you see past my exterior?  
The porcelain skin lies about my courage  
Bright blue eyes deceive my innocence  
Though young, I am more than capable

When will you see who I am?  
The chainsaw I carry to defend against your monstrosities  
The bunny I raise as a memory of you  
The horrors I have experienced to see you  
And how I would replay it all over again to avoid a game over

Father, you didn’t have to do this  
You made your own fate, but I cannot blame you  
It was your monster that stabbed your heart  
That led to the carnage in our home

But Father, you don’t have to worry  
In a cottage in the woods, I hear your words  
They whisper to me as I salvage another subject  
Blue eyes do make the prettiest dolls


End file.
